


A Question of Time Travel

by notjustmom



Series: August Writing Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of pillow talk





	A Question of Time Travel

“Would you -” Tony began then stopped as Stephen rolled in his arms and gave him his full attention. The light in the blue-green eyes danced at him in amusement, and Tony shook his head and buried his face into Stephen’s chest, afraid to meet his eyes.

“Would I, what?” Stephen whispered as he threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair which was finally starting to turn silver on the edges.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“Would I travel back in time, knowing what I know now?”

Tony nodded against his chest and held his breath.

“Would I change the one moment of my life that eventually brought me to you? Finally brought me home?” Tony drew back and studied his lover’s face, then closed his eyes and sighed as Stephen’s fingers traveled from his hair to his chest and rested lightly over the reactor. “If you could go back and never get on the plane to Afghanistan, preventing this from happening to you, would you?”

Tony lifted Stephen’s trembling fingers from his chest and brushed his lips over his knuckles, then paused as he met the panicked look in his eyes. He smiled gently as he wiped a single tear from Stephen’s sharp cheekbone, then whispered, “no. Not if it meant giving up a single moment of being here with you. Though, I have to believe in every universe, we would eventually find each other one way or another.”

Stephen kissed him hesitantly, carefully, tenderly, as if he were kissing the lips he had kissed millions of times in millions of timelines for the very first time, then whispered, “you honestly believe that?”

“I do, Stephen. I do.”


End file.
